Finding One's Heart
by SavageLove
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are summoned to Amazonia. The Elders tell Gabrielle that she must marry by the end of two months and produce an heir to take the throne in one year’s time. But, if Gabrielle were to marry an Amazon, that means she will have to stay...


Finding One's Heart  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Ephiny never died, no Hope or that evil guy, no Eve, Solon never died, no China nor Xena trying to kill Caesar. Basically, nothing of the really bad stuff happened… But the whole Peridcus thing did happen.  
  
Song: I took NSYNC's song "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You" and edited it to suite the story line.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Having been called back to Amazonia for an emergency, Xena and Gabrielle were riding Argo as fast as Xena thought safe. They had been relaxing in Xena's hometown when a female merchant came though and said she had a message for the Queen of the Amazons. The Elders had sent for Gabrielle and they had left immediately. Now they were almost to the Amazon border. Xena slowed Argo just as they crossed the border. Xena stopped a few meters inside of the border and watched as Eponin and Solari jumped down from the trees.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Solari asked.  
  
"The Elders summoned me for an emergency," Gabrielle said.  
  
Eponin and Solari looked at each other in confusion and then back at Xena and Gabrielle.  
  
"But, there is no emergency," Eponin said, slowly causing Xena to slowly raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well… uh… I guess I'll just have to talk to the Elders and see what it going on," Gabrielle said, confused.  
  
"We'll escort you then," Eponin and Solari said. Eponin and Solari escorted Xena and Gabrielle to the village and dropped them off. When they arrived, the Elder's took Gabrielle to the Elder's hut and Xena took Argo to the stables and got her settled in. As Xena exited the stables, Xena heard Gabrielle's cry of rage and shock, "WHAT!?"  
  
Xena lifted a brow and raced across the village to the Elders hut just as Gabrielle came running out of it. Xena saw that Gabrielle was crying and reached out to her.  
  
"Gabrielle, what's wrong?" Xena asked and was surprised when Gabrielle pushed her back and ran into the forest. Xena was so surprised she fell back onto her butt. Xena looked shock for a moment before getting up and stalking into the Elder's hut. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Xena shouted.  
  
"Please sit down and I will explain," the eldest Elder said.  
  
Xena sat down and crossed her arms.  
  
"Gabrielle will no longer be able to travel with you out on the road. I have found a law that will not allow it anymore. For five years she has traveled with you and our Regent has done a good job. However, the Queen is only allowed to not rule for five years before she must take her rightful place as Queen and produce an heir. Gabrielle must marry by the end of two months and produce and heir in one year's time," the Elder said.  
  
"Yeah? And what if she doesn't? How come we never heard of this law before?" Xena demanded.  
  
"No one had heard of a Queen leaving and having a Regent rule before. We studied the scrolls and found this law. And if she doesn't, Artemis will punish her. Artemis was the one who wrote the law in the first place," the Elder said.  
  
Xena nodded tersely and ran out of the hut and into the forest, after Gabrielle. Xena easily tracked Gabrielle and found her sitting before a small pond with her head in her hands, crying. Xena felt her heart constrict at the site. She walked up behind Gabrielle and sat down and pulled Gabrielle against her chest. Xena wrapped her arms around the bard and rocked her gently.  
  
"I've got you. It'll be okay," Xena whispered.  
  
"No, no it won't. I'll have to stay here and you'll leave and I'll never see you again," Gabrielle cried.  
  
"I could come and visit every other month," Xena suggested.  
  
Gabrielle shook her head. "It's not enough. You're my bestfriend. Without you, I am not whole. Every time you leave me behind, I feel as if my soul has left me and I will never recover until you return," Gabrielle said.  
  
Tears filled Xena's eyes at the proclamation. Every time she left Gabrielle behind, it felt as she had left behind her soul and would only get it back when she got back to Gabrielle.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I will take care of it, okay? Trust me," Xena said.  
  
"Alright," Gabrielle croaked and snuggled closer to Xena. Xena continued to gently rock Gabrielle back and forth while stroking her back gently until the bard had fallen asleep. Xena sat with Gabrielle in her arms for a while thinking before an idea came to her. She picked up the bard and walked back to the village. The Warrior ignored the stares of the Amazons and walked into the Queen's hut. She laid down the bard and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll be back," Xena whispered before walking out of the hut and heading to the Temple of Artemis. Along the way, Xena killed a rabbit as an offering. Xena walked in the Temple and up to the altar. Xena placed the offering on the altar and kneed before it and said softly, "Artemis, I ask for an audience, please."  
  
The Priestesses' mouths dropped open in surprise. Xena never asked for an audience, she usually demanded one!  
  
The rabbit disappeared and Artemis appeared in its place. "Yes?" Artemis asked, curious.  
  
"I have come to ask for your help with the situation your chosen finds herself in," Xena said.  
  
"Arise and tell me what you have planned," Artemis said, intrigued. Xena stood up and looked Artemis in the eyes.  
  
"Gabrielle needs to marry and have a child, correct? Well, she is upset because she thinks that I will leave her. The only solution I can come up wit is to marry her myself and settle down here in Amazonia," Xena announced. "And since Aphrodite owes me one, I can get Gabrielle pregnant."  
  
Artemis blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you willing to do this?" Artemis asked quietly.  
  
"Gabrielle is my bestfriend. She doesn't know any of the Amazons well enough to marry them. I had promised you that I would always be there for her and protect her. She needs me to do this," Xena said.  
  
"If you do this, you will not make it to your redemption. If you don't do this, in ten years, you will have made up for the carnage you had done. You'll loose your redemption and be condemned to an eternity in Tartarus," Artemis warned.  
  
Xena took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My redemption is not more important than Gabrielle. Gabrielle will always come first and my redemption will always come second. It may not have ever seemed like it, but it always has. The reason I am going for redemption is because of Gabrielle. She wants me to, she wants me to redeem myself and yes, over the years it has become important to me, but not more important than Gabrielle," Xena said. "So, yes, I will spend my eternity in Tartarus to make sure that Gabrielle is happy."  
  
Suddenly four bright flashes appeared next to Artemis. Aphrodite, Athena, Hades and Zeus appeared next to Artemis.  
  
"What makes a hero and a great hero is that a great hero will sacrifice themselves for one person, even if it means they will die. Xena, for five years, you have been going around and doing good deeds for others without thought to your own well-being. And you have proved how much you have changed and how much you are willing to give up for others," Zeus said.  
  
"The balance has been evened out over the course of five years of your redemption. You are free to live your life and not worry about being sent to Tartarus," Hades said.  
  
"Wait, but Artemis said that-" Xena started.  
  
"It was a test to see how you would react. A Hero would have left to get their redemption. A Great Hero would risk their redemption for one person," Hades said.  
  
"Xena, you are free, but you will always have that darkness inside of you. You have mastered it and have become the warrior I had long ago hoped you would become," Athena said.  
  
Athena, Hades and Zeus disappeared, leaving only Artemis and Aphrodite behind.  
  
"Warrior Babe, you don't need to call in the favor. I'll do this because you and the Bard are my friends and I love you both. But, I want to be the one who does the ceremony," Aphrodite said smiling. Xena and Artemis smiled tolerantly at the Goddess of Love. "Now, you have two choices: one, I can take your essence and put it into Gabby and make her pregnant after your wedding night; or two, I can give you the right equipment and allow you to impregnate the bard yourself."  
  
"You are going to change me into a man!" Xena asked alarmed.  
  
"No! Silly! You'll stay as you are but with a male reproductive member!" Aphrodite said. "It will go away the next morning."  
  
"I think I'll go with option two. It seems more personal," Xena said.  
  
"Well, call me and tell me when and where! Toodles!" Aphrodite said and then disappeared.  
  
Artemis looked at Xena and smiled softly. Artemis held out her hand and a ring appeared in her palm along with a scroll. "Propose to Gabrielle during dinner tonight and use this ring. Give this scroll to Ephiny so that you will not have to go through the trials to become the Queen's Consort," Artemis said and then disappeared.  
  
Xena put the items into a hidden pocket and walked out of the Temple and headed back to the village. By the time she reached the Queen's hut it was dinnertime. Xena walked into the hut and saw that Gabrielle was still asleep. Xena walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge and started to gently shake the bard awake. Gabrielle slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled when she saw Xena, but the smile faded when she remembered what had happened earlier.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat and I will tell you what my solution to the problem is," Xena said softly.  
  
"Okay," Gabrielle said.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked out of the hut and walked over to the food hut. Gabrielle sat at the queen's table with Xena at her right. Ephiny, her mate Darcy, Eponin and Solari and the Elders were also sitting at the table. Xena quickly figured out that she would have to propose before dinner because nine women had already asked Gabrielle on a date, which the bard had declined. Xena stood up and took Gabrielle's hand and led her to the middle of the food hut. Gabrielle looked at Xena curiously and her eyes widened when Xena dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring. Xena took one of Gabrielle's hands and looked up at the shocked blonde.  
  
"Gabrielle, I hate it when ever I leave you behind so I can do something dangerous for someone else. It feels as if my soul stayed with her and I can only get it back when I get you back. You are my bestfriend in the entire world. I could never have done the things I have done in the last five years if it were not for you. Even though I don't say it, you make me look at things in a way that I never have before and I have enjoyed it immensely. You are the light of my life and I know of a song that shows what I feel for you," Xena said.   
  
"Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel? My life was complete, I thought I was whole. Why do I feel like I'm losing control? I never thought that love could feel like this. Then you changed my world with just one word. How can it be that right here with me? There's an angel? It's a miracle. Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true. The Gods must have spent a little more time on you. In all of creation, all things great and small. You are the one that surpasses them all. More precious than any diamond or pearl. They broke the mold when you came in this world. And I'm trying hard to figure out...just how I ever did without. The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child. That's deep inside it leaves me purified," Xena sang softly.  
  
Gabrielle had tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Xena asked.  
  
"Yes," Gabrielle whispered and then shouted, "YES!"  
  
Xena slipped the ring onto Gabrielle's finger and stood up just as Gabrielle threw herself into the Warrior's arms. Xena lifted the bard up into her arms and held her close.  
  
"That's wonderful and all, but you will have to past the test to become an Amazon, then you need to past tests to become a consort and then you can marry. There isn't enough time," an elder said.  
  
Xena set Gabrielle down but kept her in her arms. Xena and Gabrielle looked at the elder who was standing next to Ephiny. Xena took out the scroll and handed it to Ephiny. The Regent looked confused but took the scroll and started to read it. Ephiny raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"She doesn't need to take any tests. Artemis approves of the match herself," Ephiny said. "Looks like we will have a wedding in two days time."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later  
  
Xena was standing at the altar nervously waiting for Gabrielle to arrive. Xena was wearing brown Amazon dressings with her hair up. Eponin, Solari and her mother, Cyrene, had helped her get ready. It had been a hard two days getting the wedding ready. Now that it was here, Xena was extremely nervous. The truth was, she was very much in love with Gabrielle but did not know how the bard felt in return, friendship or love? Xena felt her nerves come to a boiling point but when she caught her mother's eyes, she calmed and took in a deep breath. Xena looked down the aisle and stopped breathing. Gabrielle was… captivating. She wore a long white dress that had slits on the side to show her muscled thighs. It was sleeveless and showed her curves perfectly. And it clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was done up very elegantly with beads and feathers. Eponin had to lean over and tell Xena to breath. Xena nodded and took in several deep breaths as the drums started to beat and Gabrielle and Toris, who was her escort, walked down the aisle. Toris had been happy to escort the fatherless bride down the aisle after he had heard what had happen in Gabrielle's hometown. Gabrielle's family had disowned her when she refused to stay after her Perdicus had died.  
  
"She is very, very beautiful, but you have to breathe! You don't want to faint on your wedding day, do you Warrior Princess?" Eponin hissed in Xena's ear.  
  
Xena ignored the jab and started to breath again as Gabrielle walked up beside her. Toris handed Gabrielle to Xena before going to his seat and sitting down. Xena took Gabrielle's hand and lead her up the steps to the altar where Aphrodite was awaiting them.  
  
"Okay, kiddies. I am going to do a special ceremony that only I can perform and for very special people," Aphrodite said, making everyone confused except Artemis who looked at Aphrodite in surprise. Aphrodite turned to Gabrielle and smiled softly. "Gabrielle, I need you to repeat everything I say: I, Gabrielle, will love, honor, respect, treat equally for all of eternity."  
  
"I, Gabrielle, will love, honor, respect, treat equally for all eternity," Gabrielle repeated, looking into Xena's eyes.  
  
"I will be faithful and will never intentionally hurt you, weather it be physical or emotional," Aphrodite said.  
  
"I will be faithful and will never intentionally hurt you, weather it be physical or emotional," Gabrielle repeated.  
  
"In the name of eternal love I promise to love and protect each other and keep only to each other for all of eternity. I commit to you all that I am and all I ever will be for eternity," Aphrodite said.  
  
"In the name of eternal love I promise to love and protect each other and keep only to each other for all of eternity. I commit to you all that I am and all I ever will be for eternity," Gabrielle repeated.  
  
Aphrodite turned to Xena and winked. "Xena, I need you to repeat everything I say, also: I, Xena, will love, honor, respect, treat equally for all of eternity."  
  
"I, Xena, will love, honor, respect, treat equally for all eternity," Xena repeated, looking into Gabrielle's eyes.  
  
"I will be faithful and will never intentionally hurt you, weather it be physical or emotional," Aphrodite said.  
  
"I will be faithful and will never intentionally hurt you, weather it be physical or emotional," Xena repeated.  
  
"In the name of eternal love I promise to love and protect each other and keep only to each other for all of eternity. I commit to you all that I am and all I ever will be for eternity," Aphrodite said.  
  
"In the name of eternal love I promise to love and protect each other and keep only to each other for all of eternity. I commit to you all that I am and all I ever will be for eternity," Xena repeated.  
  
Aphrodite then reached out and placed her hands on Xena's throat and Gabrielle's throat. A bright light surrounded their throats and a beautiful necklace appeared. Aphrodite removed her hands and smiled.  
  
"I now pronounce you soul-mates. You may kiss your mate," Aphrodite said.  
  
The Amazons gasped but neither Xena nor Gabrielle heard them nor did they hear the soul-mates part. Xena slowly brought Gabrielle into her arms, their eyes locked together. Everything faded into the background and they only saw each other. Xena lowered her head and Gabrielle raised herself up onto her tiptoes. Their lips barely brushed and they felt as if they had exploded into a world of pleasure. They deepened the kiss. A black light surrounded Xena while a white light surrounded Gabrielle. The black and white lights began to circle around the couple. Soon the lights emerged, making it one and then settled back into the couple as they broke the kiss.  
  
"May I present, Queen Gabrielle and her Consort, Xena!" Ephiny shouted out after getting over her shock. The Amazons began to clap and shout for joy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xena and Gabrielle were lying in their bed after they had jut mage love for the first time. Xena was on her back with Gabrielle half laying on top of her. Xena was stroking her back and holding her tenderly.  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena asked.  
  
"Yes?" Gabrielle answered softly.  
  
"I'm in love with you," Xena admitted softly.  
  
Gabrielle leaned up on her elbows and looked at Xena in the eyes. "That's good to know, since I'm in love with you too," Gabrielle admitted too.  
  
Xena's eyes brightened. "Really?" Xena asked.  
  
"Really," Gabrielle said.  
  
Xena pulled Gabrielle down for a heated kiss. Xena then rolled them over and began to make love to Gabrielle again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nine months later  
  
Xena was sitting with her back to the headboard with Gabrielle between her legs. Gabrielle was leaning back against her as she feed their twin daughters for the first time. Gabrielle had just given birth to them both and was utterly exhausted. She had been in labor for twenty hours and had finally given birth to them twenty minutes ago. Xena and Gabrielle couldn't be happier. One of the babies, named Nikia, had black hair and blues eyes while the other, named Sky, had blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Xena kissed the side of Gabrielle's head and sighed in happiness. "Love you," Xena said.  
  
"Love you too," Gabrielle responded.  
  
"I'm really proud of you. You did a great job," Xena said softly.  
  
"Next time, you have the babies!" Gabrielle announced.  
  
"Oh no, I think that two is enough. Besides, we're going to have a third since I decided to tell Solon," Xena said.  
  
Gabrielle turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "You did?" Gabrielle asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm settled down now and I can protect him if need be. Plus, we do have kids now, so why not allow him to know also," Xena said, shrugging.  
  
"Good idea. But, do it later… Too tired to move," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Rest, love, we have all the time in the world," Xena said.  
  
The End 


End file.
